The present invention relates generally to a wall system, and more particularly, to a system for easily mounting wall panels over an existing wall.
In order to enhance the look of a wall structure, it is known to secure decorative wall panels to the wall structure. However, the securement of wall panels to the wall structure is generally a long and tedious job since it entails using fastening devices such as nails and/or screws to secure the walls panels directly to the wall structure. In addition, the fastening devices are exposed, which can provide an unsightly appearance.
A system that overcomes these problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,833,015, 8,739,483, 8,925,271 and 8,966,849; and pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 14/044,606, 14/256,384, 14/641,097 and 14/667,297 to the same inventor herein, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. In these patents, each wall panel includes a main panel section and at least two bent end sections bent at a right angle in the same direction, at edges of the main panel section. Each bent end section includes a cut-out section or recess at an inner surface thereof. A fastening extrusion is secured to an existing wall for receiving the bent end sections. The fastening extrusion includes a base section and flexible and resilient bent end securing walls extending outwardly therefrom. Each bent end securing wall includes a projection on an outer surface thereof. When the bent end sections are forced in a direction toward the existing wall, the bent end sections force the respective bent end securing walls to bias away until the projections are in line with the cut-out sections or recesses, whereupon the bent end securing walls snap back to their original position in which the projections are engaged in the cut-out sections or recesses.
However, the above system utilizes bent end sections at the edges of the main panel section. This increases the material that must be used, and makes the construction more complicated.
It would therefore be desirable to provide wall panels which do not require the bent end sections, but which can easily be installed over an existing wall.